


Start a Fire

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Control, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Role Reversal, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Trust, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Steven Hackett and Jane Shepard are enjoying a moment alone, and decide to switch things up a little bit, but because of all her teasing it doesn't last long due to Hackett's need to be in control.A Gift Fic for Starsandskies. Happy Birthday, Darling! Art by Badwolf626 on tumblr





	Start a Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarsAndSkies (LittleMissWrath)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWrath/gifts).



She loved when he let her play and experiment; he was still in charge but giving her the freedom to follow her desires and find what she liked--what turned her on. Jane pressed her mouth to his neck, feeling his pulse throbbing against her lips, her chest against his, leg between his thighs, the cool metal of the wall at his back. Hackett growled low in his throat as Jane ran her hands downs his arms bringing both up above his head and pinning them at the wrists to the wall behind him. He smirked down at her when she glanced at him--hesitant, curious, hoping this was okay. He nodded at her, loving this take charge attitude she'd adopted, his body already reacting to it as she arched her back, the tips of her breasts brushing his bare chest through the fabric of her white tanktop. Steven's hips surged forward, grinding the bulge of his arousal at the apex of her thighs, drawing a small whimper of pleasure from her, Jane scowling at him from under her long blonde lashes, hazel eyes shadowed with lust. His fingers twitched--he could break her hold anytime and they both knew it, but for the moment, he let her maintain her control. Tugging his goatee, Jane pulled him into a fierce kiss, sucking his lower lip between her own as she nudged his thighs farther apart with her knee, her free hand gliding over the planes of his chest, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of his pants. She worked the buttons open, easing the offending fabric down his muscular legs, letting them pool around his ankles followed immediately by his briefs. His skin was warm and soft to the touch, erection jutting out towards her, begging for her attention.

She broke the kiss and gazed at him, a wicked spark dancing in her eyes.

“Do you like being at my mercy, Sir?” She teased, stroking the underside of his swollen cock with gentle fingers from base to tip.

His eyes flashed dangerously--whenever she called him ‘Sir’ he always seemed to lose control of himself and his faculties for a moment; his head clouded with lust. “I suppose I don't mind it, Girl, however if you keep teasing, I will throw you on the bed and take control away from you.”

“No fun, Sir.” Jane pouted taking his shaft fully into her hand and giving it a playful tug, the skin pulsing in her palm under her touch as she caressed him with her fingertips, traipsing gently up and down his long, thick erection.

His head lolled back and she took advantage of his distraction, releasing his hands and dropping to her knees, Hackett’s nostrils flaring as her hand curled around him pumping him slowly, watching as the precum bubbled from the tip before she twisted her fingers around his shaft making him groan and arch his hips, thrusting into her hand. Her tongue darted out from between her lips, licking the tip of his cock collecting the bead of white into her mouth. Steven's’ eyes snapped open on a growl, lacing his fingers into her long blonde hair as Jane traced patterns on the skin of his shaft with her tongue. A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips as she made eye contact, placing feather light kisses up his shaft, lips sucking slightly at the skin there every time she pulled away. One hand had his shaft in a vice grip, the new sensation causing his hips to surge forward, pushing his arousal through her tight fist, her hand strong, movements slow as it squeezed his shaft just under the crown and pushed back down to the base.

While her hand was busy pumping him deliciously slow, she ran the tip of his cock over her lips, tracing the shape, and with a twinkle in her eye, the thick head disappeared between her lips and she sucked lightly before releasing him. His responding moan made her smile. Reddish-pink lips opened to take him fully into her mouth, his hips jerking under her careful attentions. She started to hum as she sucked hard and swallowed around his tip, the rolling motion massaging the skin on his shaft. Hackett was writhing underneath her attentions hands twisting in her hair, letting out a deep, throaty moan that sent shivers down her spine. She felt immensely powerful that she was the one who could make him feel like that, make in come apart in her hands. She moaned around his cock, bobbing up and down his shaft, as his hips thrust forward, sending his engorged shaft deeper into her mouth, a dare in her eyes as she gently sucked.

Steven growled when she pulled away, denying him his climax and breaking out of her hold. “Girl, you are messing with fire.”

“I never did learn not to play with matches.”

Jane felt the ridiculously soft sheets against her back, Steven eager to have her--be inside her; his nimble hands quickly peeling her clothes from her body, naked skin practically glowing. The loss of his carefully crafted control surprised him, Jane lying there under him, hazel eyes watching him and waiting for his touch. He was never going to have enough of her. Her toes caressed his calf as he loomed her, blue eyes catching her stare, hands braced against the mattress on either side of her head. A gentle hand cupped his jaw, bringing his face down to hers, lips fiercely and passionately connecting in a heated kiss. Steven groaned, as she arched her hips up to meet his, feeling how aroused she gotten pleasuring him, her slick folds gliding along his shaft. The skin around his eyes and the pink scar down his right cheek crinkled slightly as he smiled down at her; every inch of her skin was flushed, her chest heaving, as he hilted himself inside her, connecting them with a growl. Soft hands cupped his bottom, nails digging into the skin as she pulled him deeper within her. Her walls clenched around his shaft as he pulled back, only the first inch of his erection still inside her, before he snapped his hips forward, the headboard of his bed smacking into the wall, Jane gasping in delight.

As he went to remove his hat, she licked her lips and shook her head almost imperceptibly--wearing the hat he was still Admiral Hackett, still to be addressed as Sir...and it stoked his fire.

“Such a naughty little thing.” He rasped in her ear, voice hoarse as he fingered her clit. “I ought to stop right now, teach my bad girl a lesson...”

Jane whimpered, shaking her head fervently. “I promise I'll be good...just please, Sir don't stop. I want this. I want you.”

“On your knees.”

With a slight of hand, he flipped her around so she was on her knees, her back flush against his bare chest, nipping gently at her shoulder. Shivers raced down her spine chasing a moan from her throat, the speed of the finger at her clit never faltering, his hand gently holding her throat as he tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder, running his hand down her shoulder and her side, leaving a burning trail behind his touch. He cupped her breast gently, eliciting a broken gasp from her lips, smoothing his palm over her erect nipple and then drawing small circles around it with his thumb, before rolling the sensitive bud between forefinger and thumb. He tugged at it softly, making her breath hitch in her throat, back arching and pressing her breast into his hand. Her back arched of its own accord, his hands leaving her breasts to grip her around the waist, fingertips digging into the soft flesh of her hips as melted into his touch, meeting him thrust for thrust. The pleasurable pressure that had been building inside her snapped and he followed just behind, the two of them collapsing together onto the mattress, Jane curling into Steven's side and pressing a kiss to his jawline.

“You are such a control freak.” She giggled.

“I don't hear you complaining.” He chuckled, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
